Bestiole
by freaky-fair
Summary: Lorsque Draco Malfoy joue le sauveur des animaux et perd complètement la tete ca donne ça. Elle est bizzare cette Bestiole... Slash DMHP R
1. Chap

**Rating : R**

**Genre : Romance/Humour**

**Pairing : DMHP**

**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR sauf mon scénar' :D**

**Note de l'auteur: **_Pens__ées de Draco_ -** Pensées de Harry **

**Bestiole**

Chapitre 1

**Lorsque Draco rencontre Bestiole**

Il sentit une main glisser sur sa hanche, un corps chaud était lové contre lui, cette sensation l'apaisait, il se sentais bien…

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour enfin voir à qui appartenait cette main baladeuse, il ne pu retenir un hurlement de rage.

« AAAAAAAAAAAH mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut couvert de sueur, les yeux exorbités, on pouvait clairement lire la haine sur son visage d'ange (euh… tout est relatif bien entendu).

« Mékeskispasse ? » lança Vincent Crabbe, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Dray… C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que tu nous fait ça ! Et là c'est samedi quoi aller hurle pas alors qu'on peut dormir un peu !… De quoi t'as rêvé cette fois ? » tenta un timide Blaise Zabini, s'approchant de son camarade de chambre.

« Laisse tomber Blaise, je vais prendre une douche… » fit le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Dray oublie pas, Pré au… »

La porte venait de claquer, laissant un Blaise bouche ouverte et un Draco mi énervé mi choqué.

_Trois fois trois fois TROIS FOIS ! Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi, Potter, mais qu'est ce qui me prend de rêver de lui comme ça ! Si au moins je lui en collais une, NON je rêve qu'il me caresse, je rêve de ses adorables petites fesses qui…Naaaoooon ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ! Pas adorables ses fesses ! Non, pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, j'les ai jamais vues, et je veux jamais les voir !_

« Mais pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi POURQUOIIIIIII ! » Se lamentait il en se fracassant la tête contre le miroir.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Blaise, cela faisait trois jours que Draco se réveillait fou de rage en hurlant à cause des ses rêves le mettant en scène avec Potter… Enfin, surtout une partie de l'anatomie de Potter…

Il se déshabilla rapidement , entra dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer après ses rêves.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son dortoir après sa petite douche froide, il découvrit face à lui trois visages apeurés. Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise savaient que si Draco était en colère, leur sortie allait être, disons quelques peu mouvementée.

« Zen les mecs, je vais pas vous mordre. »

Un soupir de soulagement sortit des bouches des trois Serpentards

« Alors Blaise aujourd'hui, c'est sortie à Pré au Lard… Bah vous attendez quoi ! Aller vous préparer sinon je me casse sans vous… »

**§**

A Pré au Lard 

« Harry ! Aller dépêche toi un peu ! Tu connais ton meilleur ami… s'il n'arrive pas à temps chez Honneydukes pour pouvoir choisir tranquillement, il va être insupportable toute la journée… Et tu me connais, je ne vais pas le supporter ! » Lança gaiement Hermione en agrippant le bras de son meilleur ami.

« T'inquiète pas 'Mione… Je suis prêt, mais s'il te plait, prie avec moi le bon petit Merlin pour qu'on ne croise pas la fouine… J'veuux pas le voirrrr… »

« Eh bien… Je crois que Merlin ne t'as pas bien entendu, voilà Malfoy et les sans cerveau juste devant… Bon, au moins Ron est déjà rentré dans la boutique, Malfoy ne va pas l'insulter..

« Potter ! Toujours avec la Sang de Bourbe à ce que je vois. Il serait temps que tu pense à changer de fréquentations, ce n'est pas bon pour ton image de sauveur tout ça… » Grinça Draco d'une voix forte en s'approchant de Harry.

« Toujours là pour faire chier le monde à ce que je vois Malfoy. Désolé je ne suis pas prêt pour une petite gu-guerre aujourd'hui… »

« Tu me fend le cœur tu sais… On y va les gars, l'odeur Gryffondorienne me porte au cœur. »

Les Serpentards s'éloignèrent donc des deux adolescents.

« Je vous laisse les gars, j'ai à faire » dit Draco en se séparant de ses acolytes.

Il marchait seul dans les petites rues pavées de le vielle ville qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

Je le hais, Merlin que je le hais… Mais pourquoi ses rêves ? Et pourquoi en partant je me suis retourné une dernière fois ? Parce que je le hais. La haine que j'ai pour lui existe depuis toujours, mon père ne voulait pas qu'on prononce son nom à la maison, il le haïssait, alors je l'ai détesté. En première année, j'ai pensé pouvoir le manipuler, mais il est futé le balafré !

_Alors pourquoi, quoi que je fasse, toutes mes pensées se tournent vers lui ? Parce que je le hais.. _

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'héritier des Malfoy trébucha sur quelque chose de mou. Il se retourna instinctivement et vit un petit animal recroquevillé sur lui même. De loin, on aurait pu penser à une grosse boule de poils, à ceci près qu'une boule de poils ne bouge pas… Il avait un pelage foncé et ressemblait à un gros hamster ou un petit rat, en plus poilu.

Il ramassa donc le petit animal qui, au contact des mains du jeune homme, le mordit.

« Aouch ! C'est que t'as du caractère bestiole ! J'aime bien… Mais t'es tout doux ! Aller jt'emmène… Peut être que tu pourrais aussi mordre Potter… »

Voilà, encore ! Je trouve une petite bestiole et à qui je pense ? A Potter, mais il m'empoisonne la vie c'est pas possible ! Abruti de Potter…

**§**

**Dortoir des Serpentards**

« Mais Dray c'est quoi ça ! » s'écria Blaise

« Je l'ai trouvé à Pré au Lard par terre, comme abandonné, il ma mordu, j'ai aimé son caractère, jl'ai gardé ! »

« Ok Dray… » Blaise se tourna vers ses camarades et continua à voix basse « C'est bon il est devenu fou… »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Blaise, si tu tiens a ton appareil reproducteur ! »

« Mais sinon comment t'as appelé ta bestiole ? »

« Tiens.. Hum… Il s'appelle Bestiole. »

« Et si on allait dîner ? » Coupa soudainement Crabbe.

La grande Salle était déjà pleine lorsque les quatre Serpentards arrivèrent, Draco tenant sa petite bestiole dans les bras.

« Tiens regarde 'Mione, Malfoy joue la SPA » S'exclama Harry à la vue de Draco et Bestiole.

« La quoi ? » S'écria Ron.

« La SPA, Ron, c'est une association moldue qui recueille les animaux errant dans les rues »

« Font des trucs bizarre ces moldus. Pourquoi y'aurait des animaux dans la rue… Enfin.. » Acheva Ron avant de replonger la tête dans son assiette

« Mais C'est quoi ce truc tout poilu… J'ai jamais vu ça… Hein 'Mione, c'est quoi ? »

« Bah… Harry tu vas être étonné, mais j'en sais rien du tout. »

Harry était bouche bée tandis que Ron s'étouffait avec un morceau de poulet .

« TU NE SAIS PAS ! » Dirent ils à l'unisson.

« Oh mais arrêtez ! Je n'ai pas la science infuse non plus ! »

« Ecoute tu nous as habitué à répondre à toutes nos question… Là, t'imagine même pas je suis…

« Foqqué ! Ef moi alof ! » Renchéri Ron (« Choqué ! Et moi alors ! »)

« Pff arrêtez ! Je suis une simple adolescente de 17 ans, d'accord j'ai une culture assez évoluée mais tout de même ! ... Dis moi Harry tu as commencé ton devoir de potion à rendre pour demain ?… Non Ron, ne dis rien, je sais tu n'as rien fais et non tu n'aura pas mes notes.. Harry…Harry ! HARRY !

Harry avait décroché de la conversation il y avait bien longtemps déjà, sans le vouloir, ses yeux avaient malencontreusement rencontrés les yeux d'acier de sa Némésis.

Draco avait un regard amusé et aussi plein de désir ce qui faisait plus que rougir notre petit saveur du monde.

« HARRY POTTER! » Hurla Hermione dans les oreilles de son ami.

« Hein ! Oui ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !… Eh j'entends plus rien de l'oreille droite ! »

« Ha ! T'es parmi nous ! On a eu peur, tu fixais droit devant toi sans bouger et tu devenais de plus en plus rouge… » Expliqua Ron, secouant sa main brandissant une cuisse de poulet.

« Oui nan… C'est rien… Euh, non ha euh je reviens… »

Harry se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle.

**Eh mais c'est pas vrai ! C'était quoi ça ! Il sait, ça y est il sait…NAAAAOONN ! Mais j'étais sûr que non ! C'est pas possible, j'insonorise mon lit toutes les nuits, et puis c'est pas toutes les nuits et c'est que des rêves qui veulent rien dire… **

**Nan mais ça va pas moi, plus je réfléchis plus je deviens con ou quoi…**

**Malfoy n'entrera jamais dans la tour, premièrement il connaît pas le mot de passe et deuxièmement je crois qu'il mourait sur place en voyant tous ce rouge…**

**Bon là n'est pas la question… C'était quoi ce regard mi « je me marre » mi « oh si tu reste là j'te saute dessus » ? Il doit être malade… Ou peut être que c'est pas moi qu'il regardait, enfin je sais pas…**

Draco, lui, était encore assis à sa table, horrifié, se demandant pourquoi son pantalon avait été soudainement trop étroit pour lui quand son regard avait croisé Potter et surtout pourquoi il l'avait regardé comme ça… Mais bon dieu POURQUOI !

Il se rendait compte que ces dernier temps « pourquoi » était devenu son mot préféré. Il l'employait à longueur de journée, suivi très souvent de Potter derrière…

D'ailleurs, là c'en était trop, non mais attendez il était en plein repas et il avait une érection digne d'un cheval ! Il devait partir, sortir vite et aller en mettre une à Potter il se sentirait mieux, il en était sur.

Il se leva donc et sorti, Bestiole dans ses bras.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il sillonnait les couloirs à la recherche de son tendre ennemi, c'est là qu'il le vit, assit par terre la tête enfouie dans les mains.

Tiens le voilà ! Y à que ça tignasse qui ressort, ce serait assez risible s'il n'était pas si sexy dans cette position…QUOI ! Mais je déraille moi stop.

« Potter il faut que je te parle ! »

« Quoi Malfoy qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais juste te dire que t'es qu'un… Que t'as un très beau cul qu'il me serait plaisant d'observer de plus près !»

« HEIN ! »

_QUOI ! Mais pourquoi… Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe… Au secours… J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Naoooonn ! Ooh petit merlin avadakedavrise moi sur place…_

* * *

**Voilà voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu****e ça vous a plu ! **

**Bon, si vous avez aimé ou complètement détesté, laissez moi une petite review pour me le dire. Le petit Merlin sait que j'aiiiiiime les reviews !**

**FF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating : R**

**Genre : Romance/Humour**

**Pairing : DMHP**

**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR sauf mon scénar' :D **

**Bestiole**

Chapitre 2

**Mais c'est que ça continue en plus… !**

_Vite Draco, réfléchis, bon déjà, il faut que j'arrête de le regarder comme ça, OUI, bon plan, bon !_

_Bon, vite quelque chose quelque chose… Bon rien ? Je me casse !_

Draco pétrifié par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer n'avait plus d'autre alternative que la fuite. Il prit donc ses jambes à son cou sans un regard pour Potter.

Courir, ça, il le faisait, et même très vite, mais son gros problème en cet instant était où aller ?

Le dortoir des Serpentard devait être plein et il avait besoin de réflexion.

Peut être la salle sur demande… Non, trop loin et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était Potter et il n'avait aucune envie de pénétrer dans une chambre placardée de photo de sa Némésis ! Il ne lui restait plus que le Parc, où il pourrait trouver un coin tranquil .

Le Serpentard cessa de courir lorsqu'il se trouva à la lisière de la forêt interdite, il s'installa sur le banc le plus proche, et enfoui sa tête dans le pelage de son animal.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ? Hein toi, dis moi qu'est ce qui ce passe bordel…. »

Bestiole qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait commença à caresser la joue de Draco avec son museau.

_Je comprends plus rien.. Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça, il doit forcément y avoir une explication logique à mon comportement.. Le jus de citrouille ! Oui, c'est forcément, ça j'ai été drogué, on a mis quelque chose dans mon verre !… Non mais il faut que j'arrête, c'est impossible._

_Reprenons depuis le début, quand je suis sorti de la grande salle j'avais vraiment envie de lui en coller une et de lui balancer une bonne réplique bien placée. Jusque là, rien d'anormal._

_Ensuite je l'ai vu assis à même le sol comme un demeuré, de toute façon, c'est un demeuré, et c'est là que j'ai ressenti un sentiment bizarre de désir... Au départ faible, mais quand j'ai ouvert la bouche, je crois bien que…. J'ai pensé tout haut. Mais, mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ! Moi le grand Malfoy ! J'ai toujours un visage de marbre, sans émotion, où encore, (quand je suis de bonne humeur) une expression hautaine. _

_Comment ai-je pu laisser voir, enfin, entendre, ce que je pensait et ce que je ressentait… ? VERITASERUM ! Non , aucun élève , à part moi, ne pourrait en fabriquer et ce n'est pas vendu dans le commerce ET en plus on ne m'a pas posé de question . Mais je suis le roi des raisonnements à la con ce soir ou quoi ?_

Draco se mis à faire les cent pas, (tenant toujours Bestiole dans ses bras et la caressant en même temps que sa réflexion, je tiens à le dire…) avec deux seules choses en tête, pourquoi ? et comment ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi devant Potter ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tout court !

D'accord le Serpentard était attiré par les garçons, ça il le savait depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement (ouais c'est ça ouais) embrassé le fils de ses voisins lors des dernières vacances. Mais pourquoi Potter ? Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par Potter ! Ce n'était pas _logique_, il le haïssait depuis, depuis toujours… P-O-T-T-E-R !

Et ce ne sont pas quelques rêves qui peuvent ainsi changer un sentiment encré dans son cœur dès le plus jeune age… si ?

Mais comment ? Comment avait-il pu dire ce qu'il pensait comme cela. C'était comme si il n'y avait plus eut de frein entre ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il disait, ce qui dans le cas précis était inconcevable. Il était le roi du masque et du paraître !

_Et merde ! Il n'y a donc pas de solution ? Et si ça revient ? Naooon mais .. A la limite je me couds la bouche.. Ce n'est pas mauvaise idée en y réfléchissant, oui, oui ! Je m'attache les mains je me couds la bouche et c'est terminé ! Non mais ça va pas moi ! Et bientôt j'mettrais un costume de guêpe ! D'ailleurs personne a un costume de guêpe ? Histoire que je ressemble à un élève de la maison des déficients mentaux_… _Tuez moi je suis en plein délire !_

Pendant que Draco avait une petite dispute entre lui et lui même, Harry, en ce qui le concernait, était toujours assis sur la pierre froide d'un couloir de la grande école de sorcellerie. Encore abasourdi par ce qu'avait prononcé le blond avant de s'enfuir. Il avait beau rejouer la scène des milliers de fois dans sa tête, sa réflexion n'aboutissait qu'à une seule chose…

**Nan mais j'ai vraiment bien entendu ce que je crois que j'ai entendu ? Non mais il a peut être dit ça en voulant dire qu'il voulait l'observer pour mieux le frapper ! Oui c'est sûrement ça ! Forcément ! Nan mais nan c'est pas ça sinon il aurait pas dit qu'il était beau.. Oh non, rien que de repenser à ses mots je me remet à rougir, non mais c'est plus possible je suis sûr que je ressemble à une tomate bien mûre à l'heure qu'il est…**

**Calmes toi Harry, calmeeees toi… C'était des paroles en l'air qu'il a dit pour me tester ou alors parce qu'il prépare un nouveau coup super humiliant pour moi le p'tit con de Gryffondor qui comprend rien à rien… Oui, oui il faut que je me relaxe, et que je me relève j'ai mal aux fesses moi…. **

Harry se releva en tentant de sortir de sa tête la scène qui venait de se produire, sinon il allait se remettre à rougir et ce n'était décidément pas une chose qu'il aimait.

Il avança donc vers la sortie du château , il avait besoin de prendre l'air pour que la rougeur sur ses joues se dissipe. Il avançait lentement vers le lac, toujours perdu dans ses pensées , et bien sûr, il ne vit pas arriver droit devant lui une personne, qui elle même était perdue dans ses pensées, qui ne le vit pas arriver non plus…

_**Bon aller je vais faire comme si de rien n'était il a peut être déjà oublié lui….**_

Pensèrent les deux garçon au même moment juste avant que…

PAAFF

Le choc était inévitable et fut quelque peu brutal.

« Putain merde faites un peu attention où vous marchez ! » s'énerva Draco sans même jeter un regard à la personne qui l'avait accidentellement bousculé.

Heureusement que Bestiole avait des griffes et qu'elle s'était accroché à lui durant la petite chute sur l'herbe du parc.

« Je pourrais vous dire la même… » Commença Harry avant de relever la tête pour voir qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin.

Quand il reconnu son meilleur ennemi, sa seule réaction fut de piquer un far monstre…

« Je enfin je.. Je suis désolé j'ai… euh… Pas fait attention, excuse moi… » Tenta timidement Harry

Draco lui ne savait plus où se mettre et avant même d'amorcer une petite réflexion sur ce qu'il pourrait répondre au Gryffondor, sa bouche et ses cordes vocales se mirent en marche sans sa permission (Salopes !)

« Mais ce n'est rien Potter chéri, mais à l'avenir tente de retomber sur moi et pas sur l'herbe… »

« Quo… quoi ? » demanda un Harry tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Non euh je voulais pas dire ça c'est juste que… »

Draco commençait à perdre son sang froid, le regard d'Harry le mettait mal alaise il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire alors il restait là, planté comme un piquet.

« C'est juste que… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » murmura Harry, dont le visage aurait put être confondu avec une bannière de son équipe un jour de finale (imaginez…)

Il voulait partir, mais c'était de même que si ses jambes refusaient de bouger tant il était tétanisé. Lui qui voulait oublier ce qui s'était malencontreusement passé dans le couloir… C'était pas gagné avec ce que Môssieur venait de dire.

« Je voulais simplement prendre l'air… » Commença Draco en pensant qu'il avait récupéré le contrôle de ses mots. «Mais si tu le souhaite, c'est toi que je peux prendre… »

Eh bah nan, finalement il ne contrôlait rien, son cerveau était au abonné absent ce soir (ainsi que sa chance).

Quand il se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, sa capacité à respirer diminua considérablement et sa poigne se crispa sur Bestiole qui au contact violent de son maître couina de douleur et s'échappa de ses mains en le griffant .

Harry, en bon sauveur de la veuve, de l'orphelin et de la bestiole, se précipita à la suite du pauvre animal pour la rattraper (ayant l'air, par la même occasion, bien crétin…ben oui, Potter qui tente de rattraper une bête en rampant, avouez que ce n'est pas dramatique à voir…)

Ayant héroïquement à l'agripper il se releva fièrement vers Draco avant de pousser un cri strident de douleur lorsque le petit être qu'il croyait inoffensif planta ses dents pas si inoffensives entre son pouce et son index.

Il eu un mouvement de rejet mais son instinct Gryffondorien lui rappela qu'il n'était pas gentil de jeter à terre les pauvres petits animaux sans défense MEME s'ils venaient de vous déchirer la main putain de sa race.

Harry se retourna vers Draco et lorsqu'il croisa le regard du Serpentard une forte rougeur (Comme d'hab quoi) apparut sur ses pommettes au souvenir des dernières paroles du blond.

«Heu… tiens je… je… je te ramène ta... heu…ça… » commença le Gryffondor « Carnivore hein ton machin » poursuivit t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Lorsqu'il tendit les mains vers Draco, son visage changea soudainement d'expression et il ajouta…

« En passant, si ta proposition de me prendre tient toujours, nous pourrions en discuter autour d'un verre ! »

A peine eut il terminé sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il déposa de manière plutôt abrupte la bestiole aux pieds de Draco et en reculant tel un automate, ne croyant toujours pas qu'il eut pu être l'auteur de telles paroles, il lança d'un ton crispé

« Bon moi je vais aller… faire un gâteau au chocolat, bonne nuit ! »

Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Draco ne se rendit pas compte de l'absurdité que consistait le fait de faire un gâteau au chocolat à minuit…

Harry s'éloigna et le blond resta pétrifié.

A ses pieds, Bestiole, lui réclamant âprement le confort de ses bras…

* * *

Et la suite au prochain épisode ! On ne frappe pas l'auteur, la pancarte à l'entrée dit que c'est pas bien, surtout pour moi. Sinon, il vous est possible de presser le petit bouton en bas à gauche disant élégamment, et ce dans la langue de Shakespeare (la classe) : review… Qui veut dire en français, review. 

Sinon, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, matinée, journée, ou même pourquoi pas, nuit, et tiens tant nous y sommes, innovons, après midi youpi … Ou goûter, oh !

Bref, la suite heu… un jour au goûter :D !

Gros bisous

FF

* * *

_**RAR pour les review anonymes**_

**Patdrue :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite et j'éspère que tu kiffera autant que le premier chapitre ! lol

Gros bisous

**Lyra : **Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Bisous

**Jérémi : **Oh un garçon ! C'est rare ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est agréable de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plait ! J'éspère que tu ne sera pas déçu par le nouveau chapitre !

Gros bisous


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating : R**

**Genre : Romance/Humour**

**Pairing : DMHP**

**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR sauf mon scénar' :D**

**Coucou ! Bon à la demande de Jérémi, je tiens à vous dire que je publierai donc toutes les deux semaines, et cela jusque la fin juin, ensuite se sera un chapitre par semaine ! Mais pour le moment je suis prise dans les révisions du Bac donc j'ai un peu moins de temps pour mes fictions !**

**Gros bisous à tous )**

**Bestiole**

Chapitre 3 : Mais c'est quand que ça s'arrête!

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Draco et Harry s'évitaient et pour cause ! Harry, lui, ne c'était toujours pas remis des paroles qu'il avait prononcé au blond ce fameux soir. Et Draco, lui , ne souhaitait absolument pas perdre encore une fois le contrôle de lui même. Il avait horreur de cela et bien sur il ne savait toujours pas à quoi cela était dû. ( qui a dit 'pas perspicace. Le Dray…' ?)

Pour Harry cette semaine avait été… comment dire ? Assez reposante, il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre à son tableau… Les rêves… Toutes les nuits il rêvait de ce corps de ces mains de cette bouche et de ce…

Il n'en pouvait plus car tous les matins il se réveillait avec une érection hum …comment dire… généreuse et seule la douche froide arrivait à le calmer, et la douche froide le mettait de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée.

Donc, ce matin ne faisant pas exception, il se dirigea rapidement vers la douche et laissa couler avec rage le liquide glacial sur son corps.

Après s'être préparé, rapidement il faut le dire, Harry sortit de la tour des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient.

« Ca va pas mec ? Demanda Ron en voyant la tête renfrognée de Harry

« Hmpffff… » Fut la seule réponse que reçut le roux.

« Harry…, commença Hermione, Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas en ce moment ? Tu crois peut être que Ron et moi somme demeurés et que nous n'avons pas remarqué que depuis environ une semaine tu as une tête de mort et que tu es plus qu'énervé ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe tu sais tu peu nous… »

« Oui Hermione je sais je peux vous en parler ! Mais peut être que je n'en ai pas envie hein ! » coupa Harry avec colère, puis il se leva et pris la direction de la sortie. Ce matin encore Harry n'avait rien avalé.

Le jeune Gryffondor arpentait les couloirs de son école en se maudissant d'avoir été si dur avec Hermione. Mais en même temps elle répétait inlassablement les mêmes phrases à longueur de journée, et ça il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Harry retenait sa colère au fond de lui, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, frapper, quelqu'un quelque chose, il fallait qu'il se calme !

Au moment où le jeune Potter aller entamer son ascension vers sa tour il vit la seule personne qui, en ce moment précis, il ne voulait absolument pas croiser. Eh oui en face des escaliers se tenait le grand Draco Malfoy accompagné de son animal de compagnie. Le Serpentard était entrain de malmener un première année de Gryffondor, Draco allait retirer une grande quantité de points à la maison des rouge et or en prenant comme prétexte le fait que le petit bonhomme n'avait pas le doit de se trouver dans les couloirs aux heures de repas. Ce qui était bien évidemment faux mais le petit Gryffondor bien sûr ne le savait pas.

Harry sentit alors monter sa colère et lança avec rage :

« Malfoy ! Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini de t'inventer des règlements ! Et pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à ceux de ma maison , en première année en plus ! »

Draco qui n'était pas vraiment préparé à affronter le brun garda le silence un moment ne sachant quoi répondre et surtout se demandant s'il allait encore une fois perdre les pédales. Le première année profita de ce moment de silence pour s'éclipser rapidement.

_Merde merde merde… Je lui dis quoi moi, parle Dray parle…. Allez quelque chose de cinglant, oulaaa il a l'air sur les nerfs le Potter, Oh il est toujours aussi mignon.. C'est moi qui est dis mignon ! Reprend toi, allez…_

Draco se baissa nonchalamment, essayent de faire passer son silence comme naturel et récupéra Bestiole qui était à terre.

« Tu pourrais pas te mêler de se qui te regarde Potty… » Dit-il sur un ton de défit, puis son expression hautaine se changea lentement en… En désire… Un désire sauvage., Draco frissonnât et s'approcha du brun. Il ne contrôlait rien et il le savait , et bizarrement il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre !

« Enfin si tu préfère que je m'en prenne à toi, il suffit de demander… »

Draco se rapprochait dangereusement de Harry, et celui si sentait sa colère retomber, et un mélange de peur et d'appréhension s'insinuait lentement en lui.

D'une main Draco attrapa la nuque de Harry posa avec brusquerie sa bouche sur celle du brun. Harry se pétrifiât, il n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement, lorsque le blond rapprochât son corps du siens, tous ses rêves lui revinrent en mémoires.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait et par la même occasion il récupéra l'usage de ses membres.

Il repoussât violemment Draco qui trébuchât et retomba (élégamment) sur le sol. Bestiole elle roula sur le sol et se cognat contre la porte, il faut dire que la chut avait été quelques peu violente. Par malchance, Severus Rogue arriva au moment où Harry poussa le blond sur le sol.

Rogue ramassa le Petite bête ( la bestiole pas Dray !) et se tourna vers les deux adolescents. Draco dont le visage avait pris une teinte rouge ( de colère hein) venait de reprendre ses esprits et visualisait l'ampleur de son acte. Le professeur de potion déposa Bestiole sur son maître et pris alors la parole :

« Mr Potter, toujours à se faire remarquer… Bousculer un élève et de plus un Serpentard… J'enlève 20 points à votre maison, et je rajouterais une retenue. Il est inadmissible de perturber l'école de si bon matin. Ce soir 20 heure dans… »

« Sévérus !» Intervint le Professeur de métamorphose. En effet la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor avait elle aussi assistée à la scène, certes elle était arrivée peu après le Professeur de potion, cependant elle savait pertinemment que si Harry avait poussé Draco, c'est que le jeune Serpentard avait dû faire quelque chose pour perturber le Gryffondor.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste que seul mon élève soit puni ! C'est pour cela que je retire 20 points à la maison de Serpentard et que le jeune Malfoy assistera lui aussi cette retenue. Donc comme Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, ce soir vous irez en retenue avec Mr Rogue. » Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de repartir en direction de son bureau .

« Eh bien… Comme la dit votre professeur de métamorphose, je veux vous voir ce soir à 20 heure 30 précise dans mon bureau pour votre retenue. » Reprit Rogue quelque peu énervé d'être obligé de punir aussi un élève de sa maison.

Le professeur s'éloigna rapidement des deux adolescents, les laissant seuls, l'un en face de l'autre . Draco s'était rapidement relevé dès que le professeur de potion avait prit congé de leur présence.

Harry était écarlate et ne cessait de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Draco lui ne savait plus ou ce mettre il essayait de se reprendre, mais dès qu'il croisait le regard de sa Némésis son désire remontait. Harry était encore choqué par ce baiser, et il ne savait quoi faire alors il restait là devant sa tour devant Draco Qui lui même de toute évidence ne savait pas quoi faire non plus.

D'un commun accord silencieux les deux élèves s'éloignèrent chacun de leur coté. Harry monta rapidement dans la tour et s'affala sur son lit.

**Il.. Il m'a embrassé… non mais c'est pas possible mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit…. Merlin ses lèvres sont si douces, plus douces que dans mes rêves d'ailleurs… Naoon mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ! Malfoy mauvais mauvais ! Mais quand même elles sont si douces… **

**Oh Merlin… Et ce soir la retenue, avec lui en plus … Mais pourquoi je pense cela… Je n'aurais quand même pas envie qu'il recommence ! Non bien sûr que non . Siiii je veux. Ohh on a un gros gros problème .**

Draco lui marchait dans les couloirs, la tête embrumée, aucune pensée cohérente. Juste des brides de phrases .

_Embrasser,.Une retenue. Potter. Pouuurquoi ? J'ai aimé ça… . Tuer moi… comment ça ce fait ?_

_Il c'est passé quoi ? Potter. Embrase… Une retenue…_

Le reste de la journée pour les deux garçons se passa dans le chaos. Ils n'écoutaient pas les cours, ils ne pensaient qu'à cette retenue…

La journée filait à une allure, à 19heure, Harry était extrêmement stressé, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné de voir des plaques d'urticaires apparaître sur son corps.

Dix minutes avant la retenue le Serpentard sortit de sa chambre de préfet et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de Potion, un air impassible peint sur son visage, même si la peur lui tiraillait le ventre.

Il serait le premier à arriver et il le savait.

Lorsque Harry arriva à la porte du bureau de Rogue, il souffla un grand coup, comme pour tenter de faire disparaître le stresse et frappa à la porte…

**

* * *

**

**Voilaaaaaaaa j'ai enfin bouclé ce chapitre ! je suis désolée je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, les révisions les révisions… Mais je suis contente d'être venue à bout de ce chapitre !**

**Donc un grand merci à :**

**Phenix 260, Spicy marmelade, virg05, Patdrue, Serdra, zaika, Dop, Dreydrey, Vert Emeraude, didi, Jérémi, Sahada.**

**Merci beaucoup franchement sans les reviews je serai pas du tout motivée !**

**Bon vous me ferrez part de vos commentaires sur ce chapitre quand même hein !**

**Gros bisous**

**FF **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: R**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairing: DMHP**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR sauf mon scénar':D**

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour lecteurs! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais dire que cette histoire est a caractère homosexuel ( si il ya des débiles qui ne l'aurait pas compris) Et que donc HOMOPHOBES HORS DE MA VUE! Sacahn que j'ai eu une petite altercation ( d'ailleurs je susi pas la seule) avec une fille antin-slash , je tiens bien a préciser que ma fic est un slash qui contiendra un ou plusieurs lemon! Cela étant dit! Je vous souhaite à tous uine bonne lecture! **

**Je tien s a remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé ça me fait éxtrèmement plaisir! DOnc merci a vous tous D**

**Note de l'auteur 2: Merci a ma tite phenix pour avoir corrigé mes fautes gros gros bisous a toi!**

**Chapitre 3**

La retenue

Toc toc toc

Harry se tenait droit devant la porte du bureau du maître de potion. Même après avoir soufflé 7 fois exactement, il sentait encore que son ventre était noué et que, apparemment, son stress ne disparaîtrait pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait que quoi qu'il puisse faire ce soir, cette retenue allait être désastreuse.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la petite pièce qui servait de bureau puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue passablement énervé.

« Potter, sachez que vous êtes en retard. 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour absence de ponctualité… Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Monsieur Malfoy… » Alliant le geste à la parole, il désigna de sa main droite le jeune héritier de l'illustre famille Malfoy. Celui-ci regarda sa Némésis avec son air de supériorité made in Malfoy, cachant parfaitement sa petite pointe d'angoisse face à la soirée qui allait suivre.

« Bon … , reprit rapidement le professeur, vous savez certainement que le nettoyage hebdomadaire du château s'effectue le lundi. Oui Potter, à la vu de votre visage je vois que vous ne saviez pas…Navrant… Donc, Nous somme mardi soir et bien entendu certaines pièces du château auraient besoin d'être rafraîchies… Comme par exemple la salle des trophées ! Donc nous allons ou rendre jusqu'à cette salle maintenant et vous disposerez de tous le temps qu'il vous seras nécessaire afin de rendre cette pièce brillante de propreté. Bien entendu vous allez immédiatement déposer vos baguettes sur mon bureau, vous n'aurez le droit de vous servir que d'ustensiles ménagers moldu. Questions ? »

« Euh oui moi monsieur,commença Draco. Est-ce que je peux garder ma bestiole avec moi lors de la retenu ? C'est parce que, enfin, je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans les dortoirs… »

« Faites ce que vous voulez Malfoy, tant que cette bébête ne vous perturbe pas dans votre travail, coupa le professeur. Maintenant allons-y, sauf si monsieur Potter a une question ? »

« Non, monsieur Rogue » répliqua Harry sans lever la tête.

« Très bien allons alors »

Rogue se leva rapidement de sa chaise et invita les deux élèves à le suivre.

Le chemin qui les mena jusqu'à la salle des trophées fut ma foi fort silencieux, Harry scrutait le sol et avançait lentement, alors que Draco et Rogue, eux, marchaient la tête haute et plus rapidement que le survivant.

**Calme-toi Ry, calme-toi… Non ne pas regarder son postérieur, non ne pas lui sauter dessus en le suppliant de t'embrasser, non, non, non… Merlin mais comment ça va finir…****Aller garde ton sang froid, reprends contenance. J'ai jamais eu de sang froiiid….**

Une foi arrivés dans la salle des trophées, les deux adolescents virent apparaître deux seaux, deux éponges et deux serpillières.

« Bon et bien commencez, plus vite vous aurez commencé plus vite vous aurez fini » Lança Rogue en s'installant près de la porte.

Harry, s'avança donc vers son seau, attrapa une serpillière puis commença à s'atteler à la tache, alors que Draco lui regardait son seau et sa serpillière d'un œil septique. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa robe et extirpa Bestiole qui c'était visiblement endormie. Il la posa délicatement sur son épaule près de son cou en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et attrapa à son tour un seau.

Il sentit un sentiment étrange, enfin pas si étrange que cela vu le nombre de fois ou il l'avait ressenti, le submerger. Il détourna donc le regard de son seau et celui-ci vint se poser sur Harry, qui soit dit en passant était accroupit par terre. Il laissa lentement glisser son regard le long du corps de brun savourant chaque parcelle de son anatomie.

_Merlin il est quand même hyper bien foutu le pote Potty… Oh mais regarder moi ces fesses… Stop Dray reprends-toi.. C'est Potter, Potter, POTTER, ouais bah Potter avec un cul d'enfer quand même… Bon stop l'éponge elle est où l'éponge ! Ah elle est là-bas a coter de mister j'ai-un-cul-du-tonner-et-en-plus-je-le-remue-quand-je-nettoie ._

« Eh Potter tu peux me passer l'éponge derrière toi ? »

Harry se retourna le rouge aux joues ( qui a dit comme d'habitude ?) et tendit la main pour attraper l'éponge qui se trouvais en face de lui.

« Ouais nan en faite reste comme ça j'ai une plus jolie vue.. » Lança Draco.

Harry s'arrêta net et décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, car tout de même le professeur de Potion était présent dans la salle.

Rogue d'ailleurs, aux propos de Draco avait relevé la tête de ses copies et regardait le Blond d'un air ahuri comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième oreille au milieu du front.

Draco lui, ne savait plus où se mettre, après la scène du matin et ces mots de maintenant, il était ( ce qui est rare chez un Malfoy) très honteux, et il se contenta d'agripper son seau et d'aller le plus loin possible d'Harry. Sachant que la pièce n'était pas très grande il ne put aller bien loin.

_Merlin… Zen Dray zen… Bon il faut s'activer maintenant.. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit encore ?_

_Pff tout ça c'est a cause de son joli petit cul.. Non, Dray zen il faut pas penser ça. Stop Tout de suite ! Pas regarder, pas penser, pas perdre la tête, nettoyer !_

Harry jetait des regards à sa Némésis de temps à autres pour savoir où il en était dans son travail et accessoirement mater un peu son jolie visage, ses jolie yeux gris , et sa jolie bouche charnue… Et il le voyait gigoter il avait l'air tendu ( sans mauvais jeux de mots s'il vous plait !) c'est comme si il se débattait avec lui même… Qu'il est mignon ce disait Harry, qui lui aussi commença à ce battre intérieurement avec lui même, regarder Draco, ne pas regarder Draco, regarder Draco, ne pas regarder Draco, Oh et puis si regarder Draco ! La conscience d'Harry avait encore gagné face à son bon sens !

Pendant près d'une heure les deux sorciers ne s'adressèrent pas un mot et continuèrent de récurer tous ce qu'il y avait à récurer, Et malgré la taille de la pièce il y avait beaucoup de chose à récurer ! Il n'en était qu'à la moitié du travail. La pièce était mortellement silencieuse jusqu'à ce que des coups à la porte se fassent entendre.

« Severus, j'ai immédiatement besoin de vous ! Nous avons un problème très urgent à régler ! »

C'était le professeur McGonagall, qui visiblement était quelque peu apeurée.

« Que se passe t-il Minerva ? » Répondit calment le professeur de potions.

« Je ne peux pas vous expliquer cela ici alors s'il vous plaît Severus rejoignez-moi dès que possible. » Continua le professeur de métamorphose avant de claquer la porte.

« Eh bien, je pense que je vais devoir vous laisser, Non, monsieur Potter ne rêvez pas votre retenue n'est pas terminé… Je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour vous surveillez seul sans vous entre tuer… Et non, monsieur Malfoy je ne vous rendrais pas votre baguette, et oui je fermerais la pièce d'un sort. Qui ne sera levé que lorsque cette pièce sera totalement propre ! Sur se, bonne continuation. »

Le professeur de potion sortit donc de la salle des trophées et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, laissant ainsi Draco et Harry seuls dans la pièce.

**Ohh je le sens mal je le sens mal je le sens mal… Ne pas lui parler, sinon merlin seul sait ce qu'il va me faire.. Ou ce que je vais lui faire si je perds moi aussi le contrôle de moi-même… Ne pas le regarder ne pas le parler… C'est pas compliqué bon sang ! Si ça l'ai beuheuheuh encore ne pas lui parler soit mais ne pas le regarder….Aidezz moiii !**

Harry essayait tan bien que mal de ne pas regarder Draco qui lui essayait de ne pas sauter sur le petit Gryffondor.

Draco sentait monter en lui une irrésistible envie d'embrasser le brun. Bestiole sur son épaule venait de se réveiller et gigotait, ce qui amusa le blond. Il prit donc son animal dans ses mains, mais celui ci n'étant pas du même avis que lui s'échappa de son emprise et se mit à vagabonder dans la pièce.

« Merde ! Mais reviens abrutie de Bestiole ! » S'écria le Blond

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Malfoy ? »

Harry en entendant Draco s'était retourné et il voyait le blond scruter la pièce en jurant.

« Y a Bestiole qui vient de s'échappé de mes mains ! Je ne sais pas où elle est passé ! Il y a plein d'endroit où elle peut se cacher ici ! Mais qu'elle abrutit de bébête ! »

« Ca va, ça va, on va la retrouver.. Cherche de ce coté-la, moi je vais plus loin. »

Harry se dirigea donc vers le coté de la pièce qu'il venait d'indiquer et commença à regarder sous les vitrines. Ils cherchaient donc chacun de leur coté la petite chose qui avait du trouver une bonne cachette !

Au bout de 10 minutes ils se retrouvèrent l'un a coté de l'autre, accroupit à regarder sous la même vitrine, chacun ne se rendant pas compte que sa Némésis était tout près.

Par chance Bestiole était caché sous cette même vitrine, apeuré, quand deux mains l'agrippèrent au même moment pour l'extraire de sa cachette bestiole commença à s'affoler.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent enfin et constatèrent qu'ils tenaient tous les deux cette pauvre bête et qu'ils étaient très proche l'une de l'autre…

Lorsque le regard émeraude d'Harry croisa le regard acier de Draco les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire, d'un rire franc et sincère.

Draco regardait Harry et ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau avec ses petites mèches rebelles qui retombaient sur son front cachant ainsi sa cicatrice, et Harry lui ne pouvait détourner le regard de ces yeux dans lesquels il avait l'impression de se noyer.

Harry qui avait perdu tout contrôle de lui s'approcha lentement de son ennemi et passa sa main de libre ( l'autre tenant toujours Bestiole ) sur la nuque du Serpentard, puis approcha son visage de celui de Draco. Ils avaient cessé de rire. Harry posa timidement ses lèvres sur celle de son de son… de Draco.

Harry avait eu envie de faire cela toute la soirée depuis qu'il avait revu Draco dans le bureau de leur professeur, et là, c'est comme si tout tabous disparaissaient, toutes ses envies devenaient réalité et c'était comme si ses pulsions prenaient le dessus sur sa raison.

Ce qui était de même pour le jeune Malfoy, qui lui, était un peu plus habitué à cette sensation.

Draco tenta d'approfondir le baiser, il passa donc lentement sa langue sur les lèvres rougies du Gryffondor afin de lui quémander l'entrée. Que lui accorda volontiers le Gryffondor.

Draco introduisit alors sa langue dans la bouche du rouge et or, ils entamèrent un combat à savoir qui aurait le dessus, puis Harry déclara rapidement forfait voyant qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre un Malfoy même lors d'un baiser, Enfin surtout lors d'un baiser.

D'un comme un accord silencieux ils libérèrent Bestiole et se relevèrent ( oui précision ils était a genoux sur le sol). Draco passa lentement ses mains autour de la taille de Harry et celui ci, passa une de sa main sur le tors du blond.

Draco se détacha des lèvres d'Harry pour entamer une descente vers son cou, qu'il léchait, suçotait mordait.

Harry ne pouvait retenir des petits soupirs de plaisir qui ne faisaient qu'exciter plus le Serpentard.

Leurs virilités se frôlaient et Harry sentait son pantalon devenir trop étroit tout comme celui de Draco.

Harry passa lentement ses mains sous la chemise de sa Némésis, il sentait sa peau, chaude et douce.

**Merlin mais qu'est-ce que je fais… Je m'en fou… Ses lèvres oh ses lèvres… J'ai chaud soudainement,.. Et sa peau, elle est si douce. Je touche ses muscles si bien dessinés… Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire…**

Draco venait de laisser une marque sur le cou d'Harry qui de toute façon ne s'en était pas rendu compte. C'était un très joli suçon d'une forme parfaite et d'une couleur parfaite

Draco remonta alors vers les lèvres d'Harry et commença à lui déposer de petits et chastes baisers.

C'est lorsque Draco commença à défaire le pantalon de Harry qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Il s'éloigna très rapidement du Brun qui lui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

« Je.. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais.. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… Il faut ce remettre au travail Maintenant ! » Commença le blond.

« Mais… Mais Draco Je… »

« Malfoy, moi c'est MALFOY, et maintenant on reprend le travail maintenant ou alors je vais finir par de sauter dessus » Alliant le geste à la parole il lança à Harry une serpillière.

Lorsque la retenu pris fin Harry et Draco ne s'était pas adressé un mot, ils se quittèrent non sans un regard et prirent chacun la direction de leurs Dortoirs.

_Merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé… Pourquoi comment ? Depuis quand je perds ainsi le contrôle de moi ? 2 semaine environ. Il s'est passé quoi il y a 2 semaines ?_

_Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! _

_Putain Bestiole arrête de me mordiller le doigt tu m'exaspère sale bête !…BESTIOLE !_

_Mais ,mais.. comment j'ai peu ne pas y penser.. BESTIOLE merde !_

_C'est pour ça que je savais rien sur toi ! Merde … Mais c'est toi !_

_Mais comment tu fais ça ?_

Draco était abasourdit par sa découverte, il était la figé devant l'entrée des cachots, il se donnait volontairement des coups sur la tête pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était bel et bien stupide et aveugle !

De son coté Harry lui était en piteux état, il n'avait pas compris la réaction de Draco et s'en même s'en rendre compte, cette réaction l'avait fait extrêmement souffrir, il avait mal et il le savait ( Logique non ?).

Lorsqu'il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il vit une Hermione entourée de livres qui répétait inlassablement « Je trouverais ce que c'est, je trouverais ! ».

Elle ne remarqua même pas Harry arriver et monter dans son dortoir.

* * *

Voili voilou! Haaa Il était temps que je le finisse ce chapitre! Pinaise il m'a donné du fil a retordre! Il est plus lonnnggg que le précédent! Mouhahaha!

J'éspère que vous n'êtes pas déçu par la tournur des évènements!

Une petite review pour me l'indiquer?

Allezz s'ill vous plaiiiiss!

Gros gros bisous!

Freaky fair'


End file.
